Delicious: Emily's Home Sweet Home/Emily's Garden
This is the first restaurant for Emily's Home Sweet Home. After Emily and Patrick moved to this farmhouse, her family decided to remodel into their dream home. Level 1 - Mini-Marathon *Once upon a time, there was a new home, containing a really messy home. *Emily, Evelyn, Edward and Paige enter the place. *Evelyn, Edward and Paige go inside the place. Patrick enters the place with a box delivered. *Edward: So... you're sure this place is your dream house? *Emily: I know it's a fixer upper, but we couldn't afford a house like this otherwise! *Patrick: You're just not seeing it in the right light, Paige? *Paige tries to flip the light switch. There was a sudden electric shock! *It led to the chandeliers shaking and falling down! *Patrick: Let's add it to the to-do list... *Sharon: YOU MUST BE AS BLIND AS A BAT! *Sharon: MY LITTLE PRINCESS CLEARLY DESERVED FIRST PRIZE! *They leave to the garden to investigate. *Mr. Henriques: But Councilwoman, I merely thought the other girl... *Sharon: The problem is you're still trying to convince me that Grace wasn't the best girl in that pageant... *Sharon: ...I don't trust your judgement anymore and you will no longer be needed on the Council. *Mr. Henriques: You'd really make me jobless, because I didn't vote for your kid!? *Sharon: The last person that made my daughter cry ended up much worse than that! *Sharon: You know what they say: The children are our future! *Sharon goes to Emily. *Sharon: Sorry you had to see that, awful business... *Sharon gives a business card to Emily. *Sharon: Sharon Stepford - Councilwoman, President of the Snuggford Hills Neighborhood Association and your neighbor. *Emily: Hello, I'm- *Sharon: You're Emily O'Malley, yes - I know all about you. *Sharon: It's why I picked you to manage concessions for this year's Delicious Foundation Fundraiser. *Paige goes to play with Grace. *Emily: Err... fundraiser? *Sharon: My office sent you this week's itinerary, didn't they? *Sharon: Well, not to worry, the delivery people should be here soon, so I'll get out of your way. *Sharon leaves the place - telling Grace. *Sharon: Come, Grace - we don't want to get dirty before dance lessons... *'Meeting Grace - This could be the beginning of a wonderful friendship.' *Sharon and Grace leave the place. *Emily: Well, It IS a great way to meet our new neighbors... *Some time later... *Emily: I'm actually pretty nervous. *Patrick: Relax - it's going to go great. *Emily: It's our first tome meeting out neighbors... *Emily: ...I just want everything to be perfect. *Patrick: You want to practice on me before the fundraiser starts? If you click Yes, play the practice tutorial. If you clock No, skip ahead. *Emily: I might be a little rusty, but I ought to be able to handle a glorified block party just fine. *Emily: Go get started on the house while I meet our new neighbors. Afterward *Emily carries Paige. Sharon and Grace enter the place. *Emily and Paige play. Then she places down. Paige runs to Grace. *Sharon: Hmm... a little drab, no? *Sharon: I was hoping you'd spruce things up a little. *Emily: I've been a little busy. *Sharon: Like my mother used to say, there's no excuse for excuses! *Sharon: Anyhow, gotta buzz - Grace Frances - time for voice lessons! *Grace: Wanna stay! STAY! Level 2 - Decoration Central *Patrick comes out from inside. *Patrick: It's wood rot! *Patrick: That's why the chandelier fell through the floor so easily. *Patrick: Don't worry, even though it'll cost some money, I'll fix it! *Patrick: I will... umm... need the debit card to order some supplies. *Emily: Any excuse to buy new tools. *Patrick: I'm sorry, who was it that bought an X-ray pancake griddle? *Emily: Hey, I have NEVER undercooked a pancake with that thing. *Emily gives the debit card to Patrick. Patrick goes inside. During the level *Emily puts up all the decorations! Afterward *Edward and Evelyn enter the place. *Edward: Hello, there little kitten-biscuit! *Emily: What'cha got there Dad? *Edward: Just a little housewarming present for my favorite grandchild. *Edward does a magic trick! He makes a rabbit! Paige is happy! *Emily: Dad! *Edward: Now, now - don't worry. *Edward: I made sure he was the sweetest of the - OW! *Edward lets go of the rabbit to Paige. Paige's so happy with the new rabbit! *Paige: Daisy stay! *Emily: Okay, but "Daisy" MUST stay in her cage, understand? *Paige understands. Level 3 - Speedy Service *Francois enters the place. *Emily: Francois! *Emily gives Francois a hug! *Emily: I thought you'd moved to the big city for good this time? *Francois: Ugh... being a tour guide was NOT for me. *Francois: Nothing but complaint after complaint... *Francois: 'When do we eat?' *Francois: 'Why are we locked in this emergency stairwell?' *Francois: 'You wan out of gas AGAIN?' *Francois: Besides, your mom told me how stressed you were so I came to help. *Emily: I'm sorry it didn't work out, Francois... *Emily: ...but you have NO idea how glad I am to have my BFF back! *Emily: You talk to my mom? *Francois: We use face-chat every Wednesday night. Afterward *Paige dance! Emily looks at Paige. Grace and Sharon enter the place. *Sharon: Emily - LOVE the buxx I'm hearing on the decorations. *Emily: Why thank you, Sharon. We worked really... *Paige goes to Grace. *Sharon: Sure, but that means we can finally tackle the safety issues... *Emily: Safety issues? *Paige and Grace go to Daisy's cage. *Grace opens the cage letting Daisy out. They play. *Emily: Sharon, I take safety VERY seriously. I assure you- *Daisy takes Grace a bite1 *Grace: OWIE! OWIE, OWIE, OW, OW, OW!!! *Sharon: Oh, my goodness! My little princess was mauled by that vermin! *Emily: Paige - you promised to keep Daisy in his cage!? *Sharon takes Grace. *Sharon: Little Creek Clinic? I need a rabies specialist, plastic surgeon and a trauma team standing by! *Sharon with Grace leave the place. Level 4 - Tool Time *Emily comes outside to up the number. *Moon Blossom and Hemingway enter the place. *Moon Blossom: Hi! We live in the neighborhood - my name's Moon Blossom and this is my son, Hemingway. *Emily: Hi, there! *Moon Blossom: Umm, Hemingway's been a little... umm... constipated lately... *Moon Blossom: ...do you have any gluten-free, non=GMO, for trade vegan corn dogs? *Emily: Err... no, sorry. *Moon Blossom: How about organic, cruelty-free, shade-grown dried seaweed? *Emily: I didn't even know such a thing existed. *Emily: I could pick something from my garden? *Moon Blossom: Hmmm, maybe some after time, but I do appreciate the effort! *Moon Blossom: You should come by the Farmers Market, we sell the freshest bio-produce around. *Emily: I would love to! *Moon Blossom: Just make sure you come before fall... *Moon Blossom: Fall is completely insane... *Moon Blossom: Would you be up for some non-exploitive temp work in the fall? *Emily: Honestly, it couldn't come at a better time. *Moon Blossom: Groovy! *Moon Blossom and Hemingway leave the place. During the level *Emily accepts 3 deliveries. Afterward *Inside the house, there was a hole on the wood floor. *Patrick: I've tried to fix it twice now. Any ideas? *Edward: For now, I'd just screw a baseboard over the hole and put down some laminate. *Antonio: That'll give you the time to find a perfect match for the wood flooring. *Patrick: That was MY fault. I should have checked the wiring sooner. *Antonio: Hey, it's a big job kid, fixing up a house like this. *Patrick: Maybe... but Paige and Emily deserve the best. *Patrick: Thanks anyway guys, but I'm going to fix the floor good as new - no substitutions. *They think and have ideas. Level 5 - Efficiency Above All *Emily goes outside to update the count, during Francois go outside too. *The Happy Fun Time Staff enter the place. *Billy: Goooooood morning - Billy Beauford! *Francois: Billy Beauford, Snuggford’s Roller Coaster King?! *Billy: Life's a roller coaster! *Billy: This is my boy, Billy Junior. *Billy: Watch out for Billy here, he's a charmer, just like his old man. *Billy: Ain't that right, Billy? *Billy Jr.: Yeah... sure... I guess so? *Billy: Anyhow, we've been helping out with the fundraiser for years. *Billy: Billy here knows all kinds of skate tricks - he's a natural born entertainer, aren't you son? *Billy Jr.: Sure... I guess... maybe? *Billy: Just stay here and help out, dazzle them with your tricks! *Billy leaves the place. Afterward *Now Billy Jr. leaves the place, Sharon and Grace enter the place. *Sharon: You're going to the mack pageant and that's final! *Grace comes to play. *Sharon: Emily, now that we have a handle on safety, let's talk about your cleanliness situation. *Emily: WHAT cleanliness situation?! *Sharon: Em, the foundation committee is going to be meeting here tomorrow... *Sharon: ...it's VERY important that everything will be perfect. *Francois falls down to grab Grace! He is muddy! *Emily: Sharon - if there's ONE thing I take seriously it's cleanliness... *Emily: NO ONE runs a cleaner, more sanitary restaurant in Snuggford than I do. *Francois sees Grace chews and spits into the air! Grace is happy! *Sharon: Well, I can see my help is - GASP!! *Emily: Oh my gosh - PAIGE!! *Sharon: This dress was a JEWEL JACOBS ORIGINAL! *Now, Grace is dirty! Sharon and Grave left the place. *Francois: If you ask me it was a little tight around the neck, anyway. Level 6 - Food By Committee *Patrick: I'm such a fool! They don't match at all in this light. *Emily: Maybe you can just stain them again with a different color? *Patrick: I'm going to rip them out and do it again. *Emily: Patrick, no! It's barely noticeable. *Patrick: I'd notice it, every time I walked in this room. *Patrick: We're going to be here for a long time. Who knows? Maybe forever. *Patrick: I want everything to be just right. *Emily: We've already spent most of the money I made selling out to Wu. *Emily: I've got to get ready for Sharon's committee meeting. *Emily: We'll talk later, okay? *Emily and Patrick kiss each other. Before the level *Sharon, The Yuppies, came to the place to eat. During the level *Emily feeds the committee. Afterward *Sharon and the Yuppie leave after eating. *Francois: Sorry about the thing with Sharon, the mud and the dress, Emily. *Emily: That wasn't your fault, Francois... *Emily: I just feel like I'm failing most of the time... *Francois: Are you kidding? I think you guys are doing great! *Francois: You're married, got a house, a kid, a career. *Daisy hops onto Francois! *Paige: Fran-swan funny! *Francois: You, Angela - everyone's settled and I'm still drifting. *Francois: What are my passions? What am I good at? *Francois: What's my TALENT? *Paige: Fran-swan funny! Fran-swan funny! *Emily O'Malley: You'll figure out something, Francois. I know you will. *Emily updates the count. Level 7 - A Good Start *Aaron and Marissa enter the place. *Aaron: 'Sup! Name's Aaron Mahoney. *Aaron: This my daughter, Marissa Mahoney, future Winter Olympic gold medalist, 2022. *Marissa: Dad! *Aaron: You've gotta visualize it baby or it'll never happen. *Aaron: Anyhow, we live in the neighborhood... *Aaron: ...and since everyone's been talking about how gnarly the food is this year we thought we'd check it out. *Emily: 'Gnarly' ...that's good, right? *Aaron: Oh, totes magotes! *Marissa: He means 'yes'. *Aaron: I manage the ski resort where Marissa trains. *Aaron tastes Emily's food. *Aaron: These are amazing! You already have a place to work this winter? *Emily: Actually, no... *Aaron: Awesome! Well, you do now! Stay stoked! *Aaron and Marissa leave the place. Afterward *Again, Emily updates the count. Emily and Paige see butterflies. *Brigid and Antonio enter the place. Paige goes to Brigid *Brigid carries Paige. *Emily: Hey, lovebirds. *Emily: Oh, that's very sweet of you, Uncle Antonio. *Brigid: He didn't buy her that, I did. *Brigid: Don't forget, I was an ace softball pitcher in college. *Brigid takes Antonio's kit and has a baseball and bat. *'Batter up Brigid - Take a photo.' *Brigid: Here, watch. See that weathervane on the roof? *Brigid hits the ball with the bat. *Emily and Patrick's car: BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! *Emily: Is that a car alarm? *Antonio shushes down the car. Level 8 - Hide and Seek *The scouts enter the place. *Earnest: Halt! *Enid bumps into a scout. *Earnest: Enid! *Enid: Sorry, dad! *Earnest: Earnest Templeton, den leader, Snuggford Scouts Pack 167. *Emily: Emily O'Malley. Wife, Mom, Chef. *Earnest: Chef? We need a chef! *Earnest: Our camp season is coming up and we just lost our cook to this forest! *Emily: The forest?! What happened?! *Earnest: Ho joined the forest rangers... traitor... *Earnest: I'll warn you - we run a tight ship up at Camp Talon. *Earnest: We're in the business of shaping children into young adults - there's no room for shilly shallying up there. *Enid: SPIDER!!! **Scouts: AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! *Scouts ran away and hide! *Earnest: Order! Order! Fall in! *Earnest leaves the place. During the level *Emily finds all the scouts. Afterward *Grace and Sharon enter the place. *Sharon: Emily - I have just a few minutes before my council meeting. *Sharon: I want to let you know that revenues are steady against last years. *Emily: That's good, right? *Sharon: If you think 'mediocre' is 'good', sure. *Sharon: The way I see it, tips are our best bet for shattering last years totals. *Sharon: How about I give you some customer service pointers? *Emily: You!? *Grace spins with baseball bat! Paige falls down! *Emily: Sharon - with the possible exception of my mother-in-law, EVERYONE in my family is a people person. *Emily: Trust me, I learned from the best. *Paige steals the bat from Grace! Grace cries! *Emily: Paige O'Malley! We've talked about sharing your toys! *Sharon: People person, huh? *Sharon goes to pick up Grace. Then Sharon leave with Grace. Level 9 - Happy Days *Emily: I know she's only two, but I still feel like she should be better behaved. *Emily: Like maybe I'm setting a bad example... *Emily: Or we're not strict enough, or we're too strict? *Patrick: WHY is this so hard? *Emily cires. *Patrick: Hey, hey, hey...c'mon. *Patrick: You set a GREAT example. *Emily: I do? *Patrick: Of course you do, you're a natural parent! *Patrick: ...the rest of our families, though... *Patrick: Pretty soon this fundraiser will be over, the house will be just the way we want it and everything will be okay. *Emily and Patrick kiss each other. Afterward *Sharon and Grace enter the place. *Sharon: Emily! Just the person I want to see. *Emily: Let me guess? Is it the menu? *Sharon: Nope. *Emily: The furnishings? Entertainment? Lack of organic, cruelty-free, dried seaweed? *Sharon: Nope, nope and definitely NOPE. *Sharon: It's the revenues, Emily, they're up fifteen percent over last year! *Paige: Play date! *Grace: Play date! Play date! *Sharon: Oh.. he he. Um...Sorry sweetheart. You've got swim and Spanish class today, remember? *EMily thinks. *Emily: How about tomorrow? *Sharon: Well...er..... *Sharon: Very well, tomorrow. *Paige cheers! Level 10 - The Full Order *Emily, Paige, Evelyn and Edward came outside. *Sharon and Grace enter the place, with a delivery post mail. *Sharon gives the folder to Emily. *Sharon: ...that folder contains my itinerary for the day... *Sharon: ...as well as a list of appropriate snacks and the times they're to be given. *Sharon: You know the fastest way to the nearest phlebotomist in case she needs emergency blood work done, don't you? *Sharon: It is tick season after all. *Evelyn: now, now - I'm sure we'll figure it out. *Sharon: It's just that pageant season starts tomorrow and Gracey is SOOOO excited, aren't you Grace? *Grace: NO!! *Sharon: I'll be back at four. *Sharon leaves the place. Evelyn, Edward, Paige and Grace also leave the place. Afterward *Paige, Evelyn, Edward and Grace enter the place. *Edward looks around. A senior visits the place. *"Excuse me, do you mind if I use your bathroom? *Emily: Not at all. Upstairs on your left. *A senior visits inside. *Emily: Thank goodness this fundraiser is finally over. *Patrick comes out and shuts the door. *Emily gives the drink to Patrick. *Edward takes a look again. *Emily: And? Is that hole in the floor finally covered up? *Senior left the place with door open. *Patrick: No, not yet, but don't worry I locked the door behind me. *Edward goes to Grace. Grace is scared and runs! *Emily: Was that before or after I let that customer use our bathroom?! *Paige follows Grace. *Patrick: Customer? *Evelyn: Grace! Grace, dear - let's stay outside, remember? *Grace runs inside the house before Paige! *Everybody was scared! *Emily, Patrick, Francois, Evelyn, or Edward: Grace!? *Grace approaches the hole and walks slowly into the hole. She can't balance herself! *Grace: AAAAAHH!! *Paige was scared! *Edward: Any word? *Patrick: None. Sharon woldn't even let us know which hospital she was going to. *Sharon beings Grace from hole to surface. *Emily: Sharon, I am SO-, *Sharon places handicapped Grace on the floor. *Sharon: Don't. You. DARE apologize. *Mr. Henriques enter the place. *Sharon: Do you know how much time and money in lessons and coaching is down the tubes because of you? *Emily: It was an accident, Sharon. Surely- *Sharon: Save your excuses! It was BAD PARENTING. *Patrick: Now wait just a minute. *The councilor checks around. *Sharon: I won't stand by and let this happen to someone else. Mr. Henriques? *Mr. Henriques: Yes...I'm afraid it is as bad you say, Sharon. *Patrick: What's going on? Who is this? *Mr. Henriques gives a letter. *Mr. Henriques: I'm sorry to say your home has been declared uninhabitable by the city. *Mr. Henriques: You have twenty four hours to vacate the premises.